The Hunt for Lori Loud
by Dilpickles00
Summary: After Lincoln kills Lori Loud with the help of Makarov. Bobby,Leni,Clyde and Dil Pickles and Task Force 141 try to avenge her death but they realise a dark secret, A dark Nazi Secret. Also a crossover with Horrid Henry and Call of Duty
1. Hunting Lori

The Hunt for Lori Loud

One day Lincoln Loud unattentionly with his gaming helmet on went into Loris room and soon heard a shout and it was from his sister Lori who shouted at Lincoln

"What did I say about going to my room and destroying my phone " shouted Lori

"not to go in your room and to leave your phone alone" said Lincoln

"exactly, now I'm going to make you pay" shouted Lori

"by turning you into a human pretzal" shouted Lori

Soon Lori beat up Lincoln so bad that he could end up as a human pretzal as Lori had broken both of Lincolns Arms and legs and had caused massive bruising

after a couple days Lincoln was discharged from the hospital and found a commercial in a newspaper from a man named Vladmir Makarov (this was 1 year before No Russian in MW2) anyway Lincoln called Makarov and joined his Inner Circle and met a man named Yuri

"so what's your name" said Yuri

"Lincoln" said Lincoln

"so why did you join Makarovs Inner Circle" said Yuri

"To get Revenge on my sister for breaking both my arms and legs" said Lincoln

Lev walks into the room

"How much are you paying us to do your mission" said Lev

"1 Million Rubles" said Lincoln

Lincoln shows them the money

"Brilliant" said Makarov

A few hours later

Makarov, Lincoln, Yuri,Lev Kirli and Viktor as well as Spetnaz and Inner Circle were camouflaged in the forest with ghillie suits and sniper rifles and were watching Lori and her Boyfriend making love privately


	2. Take the Shot

As Inner Circle sat there waiting for the right moment, Lincoln took his shot hitting Lori in the head and killing her Bobby picked up her corpse and used it as a human sheild as Makarov and his men started opening fire

Bobby then spoke to the dying Lori

"Tell Lincoln I'm sorry..." We're her last words before dying


	3. Leni and Bobby confront Dil Pickles

As Bobby walked home he bumped into Leni and told Leni the Unfortunate news and dealt with Lenis pain but suddenly a UFO came down and out came Dil Pickles

"Who are you" said both Leni and Bobby

"I'm Dylan Prescott Pickles I was on a Nicktoons show before You" said Dil

"Which one" said Leni

"Rugrats/All Grown Up" said Dil

"never heard of that show" said Leni

"I have and I see you in your All Grown Up self,loving aliens and the gang" said Bobby

"what's the gang" said Leni

"it's a group of friends of mine" said Dil

"so why are you here" said Bobby

"To tell you a terrible truth" said Dil

"WHAT" said both Bobby and Leni

"anyway what does Truth mean" said Leni

"Anywho (something Grandpa Lou would say) I know who killed Lori" said Dil

"WHO" said both Bobby and Leni

"Loris younger brother Lincoln" said Dil

"Jesus Christ" said Leni Quietly

soon Clyde entered the scene

"What's up guys have you seen Lori" said Clyde

"She's dead" said Leni

"No she really isn't" said Clyde

"I wish you were right" said Bobby

"who did this crime" said Clyde

"Lincoln and Makarovs Inner Circle" said Dil

"Oh my god... Who are you" said Clyde

"My name is Dylan Prescott Pickles and I was in Rugrats and All Grown Up" said Dil

"Oh yeah I remember now you were that kid that liked aliens" said Clyde

"Yes that's right" said Dil

"Who should we tell" said Leni

"I know a US Army General named Sheppard who's groups of Task Force 141 and Shadow Company want Makarov dead" said Dil

"What is Task Force 141" said Leni

"Task Force 141 is a Task Force tasked with hunting down Makarov and it's made out of US army Rangers, Russian Loyalists and the SAS" said Dil

"you mean the SAS the Special Air Service in the UK" said Clyde

"Yep" said Dil

"I'm calling him now" said Dil

"Ok" said evreyone

That's the end of Chapter 3


	4. Task Force 141 and Revenge

Chapter 4: Final Chapter

Soon the group met General Sheppard and John Soap McTavish

"Do you all have a grudge other Makarov" said General Sheppard

"yes" said The group

"let's get to work" said General Sheppard

"do we have enough equipment for this mission Sheppard" said Simon Ghost Riley

"yes" said Sheppard

The next day Soap, Ghost and Leni hid Under Lincolns bed waiting for the kill whilst Bobby waited for him outside

But Lincoln with a sniper rifle managed to snipe Bobby in the head killing him

then he went into his room and was attacked by Task Force 141 but he wounded Soap and Ghost and Paralysed Leni from the waist down with a shotgun and was about to kill her when a bullet went through his head and it was from Clyde with a Desert Eagle

With Lincoln dead they celebrated that they avenged Loris death but after seeing Loris Time travel machine they looked in her wardrobe and found a Nazi SS Uniform and then they saw a Nazi Idenity card with Lori in SS uniform next the Fuherer Adolf Hitler and they had just realised they have just avenged a SS officer in the Third Reich


	5. Lincoln killed Loris Clone

After looking at the time machine and at Loris Nazi SS uniform and Nazi identity booklet, Leni was shocked and since she couldn't walk due to getting shotgunned by Lincoln She couldn't go into the time machine without someone to help her but soon the time machine went off and out came SS-Sturnnbannführer Lori Loud and her SS squadron

"I thought you were dead" said a shocked Leni

"you only killed my clone" said Lori

"Why would you clone yourself" said Soap

"To hide the fact that I served in the Nazi SS" said Lori

"You do realise you have pretty much become a war criminal" said Ghost

Dil who was in the toilet came in Loris room and saw Lori in her Nazi SS uniform (she had 2 SS uniforms one in her wardrobe and one that she always wears) he was shocked

"I need to tell Clyde" said Dil

"What about Bobby" said Lori

"He sadly was killed trying to avenge your clones death" said a Task Force 141 officer who had just came in the room

soon a another person came through the Time machine it was Dil's brother Tommy and he was working undercover with the FBI

"Hello T" said Dil

"Hello D so this is where you've been" said Tommy

soon one of Loris SS soldiers starting talking to Lori

"That Tommy guy looks suspicious" whispered Nazi SS solider 1

"I know" whispered Lori

"When can we start rebuilding the Third Reich" whispered Nazi Solider 1

"Soon I hope" whispered Lori

"Lori can you come here for a sec" said Tommy

soon this made the SS Squadrom angry and before they opened fired one of them said

"No way kill them all FOR GERMANY" said SS solider 2

the Nazi SS Squadroms attack was ineffective and Lori tried to launch the attack but was knocked out cold by Tommy and Dil dragged her away

only one casuelty on the TF141 side which was a regular solider and the SS lost 9 out of their 12 man Squadrom

Lori was arrested and taken to a secret location in the United States

Leni managed to keep the surviving nazis in her temporarily custody in the dismay of her 10 siblings


	6. Loris Past and her Secret Army

**A Few Days Later in somewhere secret in the United States**

Tommy opened up the body bag and inside was SS-Obersturmbannführer Lori Loud

"Lori why did you join the Waffen-SS" said Tommy

"why would I tell you" said Lori

Tommy waterboarded her

"Alright Alright I'll tell you it all began, after my text sessions with Bob...by" said Lori

"Why are you crying" said Tommy

"Bobby was my boyfriend before he was killed" said Lori in a sad tone

"that's unfortunate but why did you join the Waffen-SS" said Tommy

"Because someone paid me a high sum of wages" said Lori

"Who" said Tommy

"Heydrich Himmler" said Lori

"what did you do in the SS" said Lori

"I fought in a few battles and trained up the Volksturm" said Lori

"This File says you did something else" said Tommy

"WHAT ELSE" said Lori

"that you killed some people and burned down their houses" said Tommy

"I admit it everything but you will get killed by my secret army...oops I said too much" said Lori

"WHAT SECRET ARMY" said Tommy

"Not telling you" said Lori

Tommy waterboarded Lori 10 times she nearly dying from dry drowning tells Tommy

"Okay (coughs) it's the Purple Hand Gang" said Lori

"what's the Purple Hand Gang" said Tommy

"it's a group lead by a boy named Horrid Henry and his accomplice Rude Ralph" said Dil as he walked in the room

"Thanks Dil, any more secrets you would like to tell us Lori, oh I mean SS-Obersturmbannführer Lori Loud" said Tommy

"yes I've got a another" said Lori

"what" said both Tommy and Dil

"I've also been raising a new Lufwaffle in a abandoned airfield somewhere near my house but I don't know what it's called" said Lori

"okay we will sort them out but you will be extridited to France and be tried for your war crimes" said Tommy

Soon a flash bang appeared in the room

"Dil get down!" Said Tommy

The flashbang exploded

Horrid Henry and the Purple Hand Gang appeared the room dressed in military uniforms similar to the Nazi Wehrmacht (Nazi German Army) but with Purple Hand Gang patches

"Ralph get our Führer" said Horrid Henry

"Yes my Obergefreiter" said Rude Ralph

Ralph picked up Lori and the Purple Hand gang escaped whilst angering Tommy

"DILLL TELL CLYDE ABOUT THIS NOW!" Said Tommy

"Yes Sir" said Dil


	7. Dil Joins the Soviet Red Army

**A few Hours Later**

Dil spots Clyde heading his way to school when Dil bumps into him

"Hello Dil" said Clyde

"Hello Clyde, I've got something to tell you" said Dil

"What, is it about Lori" said Clyde

"How do you know" said Dil

soon two men restraint and handcuffed Dil

"WHAT WHATS GOING ON" said Dil

"Oh: don't you know I'm the Kaiser of the new Austrian-Hungarian Empire" said Clyde

"WHAT" said Dil

"take em away boys" said Kaiser Clyde I

but soon men in Soviet uniforms rescued Dil before he reached the Prison

"Who are you" said Dil

"My name is Reznov, Viktor Reznov" said Reznov

"I'm Dylan Prescott.." Said Dil

"We already know who you are" said Reznov

"How" said Dil

"A rift in time has set us forward 71 years in the future" said Reznov

"I see Lori has Already made a mess of this place" said Dimitri Pertrenko

"How Do we stop her" said Dil

"their is only one person that can stop her and it's neither of us" said Reznov

"Who" said Dil

"Your older cousin Angelica Pickles" said Reznov

"How would Angelica...oh yeah the battle between the bossiest Nicktoon Characters" said Dil

"That's Right but also Angelica also owns a copied version of Loris codes for Loris Time Machine" said Chernov

"But first how are we going to destroy Loris Army" said Dil

"That's easy first we will target the new Austrian-Hungarian Empire and then go after Loris new Reich" said Reznov

"Deal" said Dil

"well first you will need to wear this to join us" said Dimtri Pertrenko as he hands Dil a Soviet Uniform.

Dil Puts on the Soviet Uniform

"Let's Go Comrades lets get these Nazi Rats back to their graves" said Reznov

 **Dil has just joined the Soviet Red Army and is directing the fight against Lori Nazi Reich, We know now that Clyde is fighting on Loris Side and Angelica Pickles is the key of killing Lori**

 **In the Next Chapter we will find out who Lori is trying to resurrect and what's Clyde going to do where Austria and Hungary are already Independant Republics**

 **Find Out In The Next Chapter**


	8. Rise My Führer

**Meanwhile Nazi SS officers Lori Loud and Horrid Henry are currently surrounded by a couple of bones on a table**

"So who is this we are reviving" said Horrid Henry

"Our Führer Adolf Hitler" said Lori

"but how, he's just dust and bones" said Horrid Henry

"But I know someone who can do it

soon Nazi SS solider 1 (I'm going to call him Hans) and Rude Ralph brought in Loris younger sister Lisa

"Hello Sis" said Lori

"Hello I see your Nazi side" said Lisa

"quit remarking about our Deputy Führer and get on with it" said Hans

"Okay but what I'm doing is going to be a bad stain in the Homo sapiens specie..." Said Lisa

"Just do it" shouted Horrid Henry

Lisa used a special Electromagnetic Tissue Machine and Out came Adolf Hitler one of the most horrible men in history

"Hello my Führer" said Said Both Horrid Henry and Lori

"What about you Hans and Ralph" said Hitler

"Heil Hitler" said both Ralph and Hans

"What about you Young girl (Hitler points to Lisa)" said Hitler

"Yeah Right" said Lisa

"Throw her in the Dungoen" said Lori

"Yes my Deputy Führer" said Hans and Rude Ralph

Whilst Lisa was being taken away Hitler, Lori and Horrid Henry sang Horst Wessel Lied (the Nazi Anthem)

 **Meanwhile**

Kasier Clyde I decides to call in his Royal Guard

"Yes your Majesty" said The Royal Captain

"Austria and Hungary are Independant states how do we invade them" said Kaiser Clyde I

"You could just call someone I know" said The Royal Captain

"Who" said Kaiser Clyde I

"Nigel Farage" said The Royal Captain

"Nah he wants to lead Britan not a Austria-Hungarian Empire"

"What about Presidant Trump" said The Royal Captain

"Sure" said The Royal Captain

Both of them call Trump

"Hello This is Presidant Donald Trump Speaking" said Trump

"Hello this is Kaiser Clyde I of Austria-Hungary do you want to help our Coup against Austria and Hungary" said Kaiser Clyde I

"Are your Sure your Pro-Amercian" said Trump

"yes I am" said Kaiser Clyde I

"Good, Delta Team and Seal Team Six will be on your way" said Trump

"Good" said Kaiser Clyde I

The Phone call ends

Kaiser Clyde I phones Deputy Führer Lori Loud

"Hello Sweetheart" said Kaiser Clyde I

"Hello I've got great news" said Lori

"What" said Kaiser Clyde I

"We have Revived Hitler" said Lori

"I also come with great news" said Kaiser Clyde I

"What my little Snookums" said Lori

"US of A is on our side" said Kaiser Clyde I

"Good nothing in the world can stop us now" said

 **Hitler has been resurrected and USA has joined sides with Austria-Hungary**


	9. Angelica Joins The Fight

**the Soviet Red Army including Dil, Reznov, Chernov and Dimtri Pertrenko go into a time machine and go back 10 years ago**

"Where are we" said Dil

"10 Years Ago" said Reznov

"I was only a baby then" said Dil

"We know" said Reznov

"So why are back in this time period, why not just get Angelica and beat Lori" said Dil

"That version of your cousin is no match compared to her 3 year old self" said Dimtri Pertrenko

"Why was because she was bossier" said Dil

"Yes that is the key ingredient to beat Lori" said Reznov

"Wow this world is Tobsvy terby now" said Dil

"Agreed" said the Soviet Squadrom

"Quiet she's about to talk" said Reznov

"DADDY!" Said Angelica

"What my princess" said Drew

"Can I have this important Cyntha Play Set with a working Jacuzzi" said Angelica

"I buy you it if you are nice to the babies today" said Drew

Drew left the room

"Oh those stupid babies" Muttered Angelica

"I'll go and talk to her" whispered Dil

"No stay here Dil if you say anything it can cause a rif in time and you don't want the time lords coming for ya". whispered Dimtri Pertrenko

"Hello Angelica" said Reznov

"Who are You" said Angelica

"We are Soviet soldiers from wwII that are lost in time" said Reznov

"WWII is that the war Grandpa fought in" said Angelica

"Yes" said Chernov

"Why are you here" said Angelica

"Remember Rugrats" said Dimtri Pertrenko

"Yes that was great show I was in it with those dumb..." Said Angelica

"Well there's a bossier Nicktoon now and she is fighting for the Waffen-SS in the Third Reich 10 years in the Future" said Reznov

"What does that have anything to do with me" said Angelica

"Your our only hope of stopping the Third Reich" said Reznov

"Okay I'm with you but what are you paying me in return" said Angelica

"I knew speaking to a Captialist pig was not such a good idea" whispered Chernov to himself

"What did you say" said Angelica

"Oh Nothing" said Chernov

"You will get gold Angelica" said Reznov

"Okay I'm in" said Angelica

All of the Soviet Squadrom went into the Time Machine

 **Angelica has gone into the same time period as Hitler and Lori Loud, Battle of the Bossiest Nicktoon is coming soon just a few more Chapters to go**

 **Maybe I'm might make it with Doctor Who as a potential Crossover as well**


	10. Loris Louds War Crimes

**A few Days Later**

"Today Austria-Hungary and Nazi Germany invade Austria, Hungary and Germany. dark days for us all" said News Annoucer on TV

The Invasion was Successful

Soon a group of prisoners were standing with their hands behind their backs and then Deputy Führer Lori Loud appeared

"Why haven't they been killed yet" said Lori

"Sorry My Deputy Führer" said A Wehrmacht solider named Henrik

" I'll do it" said Lori

Soon though Horrid Henry the leader of the Waffen-SS battlion The Purple Hand Gang arrived

"Actually I would want to do it" said Horrid Henry

"pardon" said Lori

"Hail Deputy Führer" said Horrid Henry

"That's Better" said Lori

"I want to kill one of them, She was leader of the Purple Hang Gangs Biggest Enemy's..." Said Horrid Henry

"You mean the Secret Club" Interuppted Moody Margret "

"Quiet you (Shoots Margret in the Head)" said Horrid Henry

"Right I want evreyone to start Digging you two come here" said Lori

the two people Lori saved looked German

Lori Shoots evreyone at their own dug graves (most of them were minorities)

"Come guys lets go" said Henrik

Lori Kisses Kaiser Clyde I

"Happy Independance Day Sweety Kins" said Lori

"Thanks Honey Bun" said Clyde

All of them Left

Soon the Soviets arrived via time machine Angelica now in Soviet Uniform looks At the Dead bodies in the mass grave

"We're Too Late" said Reznov

"This is not war, This is Genocide" said Angelica

 **Lori Loud has just become a War Criminal, Clude becomes the Legitmate Kaiser and The Soviets have arrived in the right time period but are too late to stop the genocide**


	11. Horrid Henry's Secret is blown

**Perfect** **Peter lives in England and is the brother of Horrid Henry and he dosent know about Horrid Henry's ties with Nazi Germany**

Perfect Peter watches the Television

"If anyone finds this women (shows a picture of Lori Loud) alive or dead they win a £1 million pound" said the TV news man

"Woo I must find and capture since Mrs Lovely said they were bad people (referring to the nazis)" said Perfect Peter

Perfect Peter went upstairs

When Perfect Peter took a peak into Horrid Henry's Room and saw him in SS uniform talking to Lori Loud

"Horrid Henry due to your success I'm promoting you to Leader of the Wehrmacht (Nazi German Army)" said Lori

"Thanks my Deputy Führer" said Horrid Henry"

"The Third Reich is almost rebuilt and we can celebrate" said Lori

" Yes we can... Hey Worm what are you doing Henrik pin him down" said Horrid Henry

Henrik Pinned him down

"Henry I saw this women on TV and you will get £1 million if we bring her in" said Perfect Peter

"What Did you call me" said Lori

"women" said Perfect Peter

"WORM YOU CALL HER DEPUTY FÜHRER" said Horrid Henry

"What happened to Margret" said Perfect Peter

"I Killed her" said Horrid Henry

"Henry do you realise your becoming a monster and im going to tell..." Said Perfect Peter

Lori Puts her hand in peters mouth

"Your going to tell no one understand" said Lori

"Take the Worm to the Dungoen" said Horrid Henry

"Yes my Oberstandt" said Henrik

Henrik takes Peter away

"Nothing not even Peter, Mum, Dad or Evan Margret can stop us now" said Horrid Henry

Suddenly a Mystrous Figure appeared

"I can you dumb babies" said The Mystrous Figure

 **Horrid Henry Takes his brother prisoner and A Mystrous figure challenges the Deputy Führer and Leader of the Waffen-SS Lori loud and Leader of the Wehrmacht and Deputy leader of the Waffen-SS Horrid Henry**


	12. The Battle

**Horrid Henry has just taken His Brother Perfect Peter to the dungeon and before Henry could take his mum and dad hostage, A Mystrous Figure appeared.**

"Who are you" said Horrid Henry

The Figure got out a pistol and shot Horrid Henry in the head, killing him

"Hey Who are you" said Deputy Führer Lori

"You know your show Loud House" said The Figure

"Sadly Yes" said Lori

"My Show was before yours and you and Lola are based on me" said The Figure

"I'm not sure but you ARE AN ENEMY OF THE THIRD REICH" said Lori

"And your the enemy of the Soviet Union" said The Figure

The Figure Revealed herself it was Angelica Pickles

"Remeber Me" said Angelica

"When I was Younger" said Lori

"I was sent to destroy the last of the Nazi Vermin...YOU" said Angelica as she brought out her Yellow coloured Lightsaber

"You will Try" said Lori

(Battle of Heros song from Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Plays)

after the Battle Lori was on the losing end and was about to be finished off

"Finish Me..." Tiredly Said Lori

"You know what, the Soviet way is to leave you to suffer for your crimes and I am going to leave you here You dumb baby" said Angelica

Soon a Hooded Man Appeared

"IM AM THE REICHSTAG" said The Man

The Man revealed himself to be Hitler

He and his Bodyguard Waffen-SS unit attacked the Lone Wolf Angelica and she hid behind cover

Soon someone in British Uniform Attacked The SS unit, It was Leni Loud

"Lori you going to pay for being such a terrible sister" said Leni

Leni Gunned down All of the Nazis except for Lori and Hitler who was wounded slighty

"Angelica It's said and done All of the Nazis are dead and it's thanks to the British Paratrooper Leni..." Said Leni

Lori lying on the floor wounded Shot Leni in the head with a Walther Pistol

Soon Hitler went into a Robot Hitler Costume and started firing Miniture Chainguns on both of his arms

Angelica Still hid in cover

"Remeber Angelica Remember What Dumb Baldy taught me...wait for it...wait for it...BANZAI" said Angelica now with a Magic Katana destroyed Robo Hitler leaving on her own wounded

Angelica had won

Lori was arrrested and waited to be tried at Nurenberg


	13. Return to Nurenberg

**Lori Currentley Ready to show herself at Nurenberg Courts in handcuffs**

"Lori Loud, You are brought here today for crimes such as: Genocide, Neo-Nazism,Murder, Manslaughter and Assault, what do you say to these crimes" said The Judge

"I deny my crimes" said Lori

"What: after Indirecting killing your brother Lincoln and you directly killed your younger sister" said The Judge

Lori started to brake down in tears

"Lori: tears can never bring back those minority's." Said the Judge

"The Reich was responsible with thousands of deaths via genocide and The Safeguards of Peace The Soviet Union tried to create World Peace via killing the reich and by force but were stopped by a secret ally of Loris" said Angelica

"Who" said The Judge

"The United States of America" said Angelica

"(Ignoring Angelicas Awnser) Lori do you have anything to say before your verdict" said The Judge

"No your honour" said Lori

"The Court finds you guilty and sentences you to death by hanging for Genocide,Neo-Nazism, Murder, Manslaughter and Assult

 **A Few Days Later**

Lori was taken to the gallows and her executioner will be Angelica under a hooded mask, The priest was Dil Pickles (and due to the fact that future and past versions of Angelica and Dil Pickles were near each other the 5th doctor was hired with his trademark cricket bat to keep the time monsters away)

"Lori do you have last words before your untimely fate" said Dil

Angelica put a noose around Loris Neck

"I'm Sorry Lincoln and Leni, Heil Hitler" said Lori

Angelica pulled the lever and Lori was Dead

"Ouch that snap of Loris Neck was louder than A 6 in cricket" suddenly said the 5th Doctor

 **Meanwhile in Austria-Hungary Clyde Finds out about Loris Death whilst fondling with Loris Deputy Führer Waffen-SS Uniform**

 **"They will pay for the death of my wife" said Kaiser Clyde**

 **"I hope so my Kaiser" said The Royal Guard**

 **"You may as well call me Kaiser and Führer of the Nazi Austro-Hungarian Empire**

 **"Oh Dear God" said The Royal Guard**

 **"THEY WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DONE TO LORI AND MY NEW KRIEGSMARINE" said Kaiser and Führer Clyde**

 **Find out more in the Next Story: Vengeance**


End file.
